


Over troubled water

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Help, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Martin nearly does something stupid but Martin is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over troubled water

Not little Martin

Hi Martin  
-p. martin  
sent 19:08

Are you ok?  
-p. martin  
sent 19:10

You seemed a little down earlier  
-p.m  
sent 19:12

Text me back when you get this, ok?  
-paramount martin  
sent 19:19

Martin I know you always have your phone on you  
-m  
sent 19:31

Look, if you don't want to talk I get it but you seemed down earlier and I just want to know you're ok  
sent 19:35

Text me  
sent 19:37

Ok you're scaring me captain where are you  
sent 19:41

I'm in my car where are you?  
sent 19:43

I know you're getting these texts  
sent 19:44

don't do anything stupid martin  
sent 19:45

where are you  
sent 19:45

stop fooling around m where are you  
sent 19:46

I'm at your house are you there  
sent 19:47

answer me  
sent 19:48

ok not home where the hell are you martin this isn't funny  
sent 19:50

I'm at the bridge  
sent 19:51

ok I can see you  
sent 19:51

you're looking at your phone  
sent 19:51

I won't come any closer  
sent 19:52

stay where you are  
sent 19:52

You can't stop me.  
received 19:52

Why are you doing this?  
sent 19:52

You know why.  
received 19:53

tell me  
sent 19:53

it's just too hard i can't do it any more  
received 19:53

don't talk like that  
sent 19:54

Remember when you told me that it was a waste I wasn't a pilot?  
sent 19:55

That wasn't a waste Martin  
sent 19:56

what's a waste is what you're about to do  
sent 19:56

no it isnt i dont matter  
received 19:57

Then why am I on a bridge in the freezing cold trying to keep you alive?  
sent 19:58

Martin it doesn't matter if you have a pilot voice or a pilot face or a bloody salary martin  
sent 19:59

because i've got most of those things (according to you)  
sent 19:59

and if i tried to fly a plane well i'd be arrested for manslaughter  
sent 19:59

but you say you have none of those things  
sent 19:59

and you're the best captain i know  
sent 19:59

how many captains do you know  
received 19:59

ooh millions  
sent 20:00

i can see you laughing  
sent 20:00

nobody kills themselves while they can still laugh  
sent 20:00

where are you  
received 20:01

just look a little to your left  
sent 20:01

there  
sent 20:01

that's it martin just step away  
sent 20:01

i don't want to go home tonight  
received 20:01

that's okay that's fine  
sent 20:01

you can sleep at mine  
sent 20:01

Really?  
received 20:01

course  
sent 20:01

and I'm sure Tiff and Jakey will be dying to meet the famous Not little Martin  
sent 20:01

I can just as easily get back on that bridge you know don't push it  
received 20:01

you're smiling you don't mean it you worry inducing sod  
sent 20:02

now get your arse into this car i'm bloody freezing  
sent 20:02

Okay, okay, I'm coming  
received 20:02


End file.
